Thor and Loki discover coffee
by The Wolf You Fear
Summary: It was all Darcy's idea to take two demigods to a coffee shop.


**AU where both Thor and Loki were banished, so they're in the coffee scene together! Also, this will be random, since this is just a One-shot, but now, I'll be updating something of mine every day/every other day since it's summer! So new One-shots, and more chapters are soon to come! Happy reading! ;)**

Jane brushed her long brown locks back away from the dry New Mexico wind and sighed, quickening her steps. She knew that usually it wasn't considered dangerous to go to a coffee shop, and anyway, this was all Darcy's idea. She peered back at the two sauntering forms behind her. Something in the back of her mind played with the idea that they really _had_ dropped out of a wormhole, but she shoved it away.

 _First thing's first,_ she thought, _if they really are aliens, we have to introduce them to coffee._

She noticed the tall blonde one grinning at her and smiled. _Thor_ , as he called himself, seemed to her more like a swaggering, buff surfer than anything else. He carried himself with the air of one who thinks he owns the place, whether or not he actually knew where he was. His silly grin followed him like a shadow. And, Jane noted, he seemed overly fond of the color red.

The other one, who could grin with twice the charm of Thor, but at present, was wearing a smug little smile, called himself _Loki_. He had made quick friends, if not mortal enemies, with Darcy, for Jane noticed that often both were the case. He, opposite of Thor, had taken to the color green, refusing all but a brand new forest green tee-shirt. He walked around like a cat stalking prey, his emerald eyes wandering here and there in a calculating manner that let you know that he could do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Jane shivered.

They neared a quaint, dusty building. The rising sun shone lazily on a crooked sign that read _Izzie's Coffee_.

"Yay, we're here, and we brought some demigods!" said Darcy.

Selvig sighed and turned to Jane, "You sure about this?"

Jane slowed and nodded, and, giving one last glance at the motley crew behind her, stepped into the building.

Instantly a wave of warm, delicious smells filled the air around them, a wave of intermingled coffee, pancake, and countless other indulgences that was so strong that even Thor noticed.

"This place smells of food." He stated confidently.

Loki rolled his eyes, clearly biting back a clever remark. He seemed to have quite a few of those.

Jane walked ahead and ordered their food (and coffee), and then motioned them towards a painfully small table. They sat in silence, though Thor and Darcy's grins never left their faces. After what seemed like an age, the waitress (Or waiter, Jane was too preoccupied to tell), brought them their food, and set a mug of steaming coffee before each one of them. Loki's green eyes flickered with interest.

Thor, on the other hand, dove right into his waffles, stuffing them both into his large mouth with eager abandon. Loki gave a disgusted look to him, and then gracefully poured his syrup into the artistic design of a Viking ship in full sail. Darcy pulled out her phone.'

"This is going on Facebook. Smile!" she said, taking a picture of Thor. She peered over at Loki's waffle-syrup-ship. "And that, " she said, snapping a photo, "Is going on Pinterest."

Loki shrugged, proceeding to take a dainty bite out of the lower mast. Thor's waffles long gone, it seemed forever before Loki finally finished, and, wiping his hands on his napkin, eyed the strong-scented drink. He waved a hand, and the smoke curled towards him.

He inhaled blissfully, and raised the mug to his lips.

 _It's a mature taste, very sophisticated,_ Thought Loki, as the warm liquid seeped through and glowed in his bones. _But yet, it's innocent and playful. Blooms like a flower, the essence dark and bitter, flowing out with enchanted edges. Ah, it is the warmth of sadness, and the settled glow of happiness. It's sweet and seductive, and yes, ah, there is lightning crackling in its midst, waiting to strike with adrenaline in your head and your veins and your heart. It dances along the borderlines of sanity and plays feeble games with your soul. It is warm and it glows and yet, it's constructed out of bitterness. Ah yes, Coffee._

Thor took a gulp and then nodded. "This drink, I like it." He said.

"ANOTHAAAA!"


End file.
